Zbieranina
„'Zbieranina'” – pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serii „Blaze”. Został napisany przez użytkownika WindMarine12. Streszczenie Po nieudanej wymianie nielegalnej broni na drogocenne odłamki Tajdenitu, Blaze planuje zemstę na gangu, który go okradł. Zbiera drużynę składającą się z najlepszego w swoim fachu machera Fina i genialnej hakerki Ash. Fabuła Spokojna noc na przedmieściach miasta Palin. Dwie ciemne postacie równym tempem przemykają przez ulicę. Cienie rzucane przez wysokie budynki obejmują w całości sylwetki obcych. Jedynym światłem w tej chwili jest głowa płonącego cudzoziemca o imieniu Blaze. Weszli do pobliskiego klubu nocnego, gdzie często przesiadywali przeróżni kosmici i oglądali tamtejsze prostytutki lub pili galaktyczne piwo. Niektórzy mówią, że to najlepsze piwo w całej galaktyce. Blaze i jego partner przeszli przez tłum i udali się na zaplecze. Barman spojrzał na nowych gości i natychmiast ich zignorował. Jeden z klientów wstał i ruszył za nimi. Gdy dotarli do pokoju, zjawił się zbir. :– Ręce do góry. – zbir zaczął przeszukiwać przybyłych obcych. :– Dobrze się bawisz, kolego? – powiedział Blaze. :– Boki zrywam. :– Ciepłe powitanie – powiedział kompan Blaze'a i w tej chwili przybył kolejny kosmita. :– Są czyści. Obcy wyszedł z cienia. Był wysoki, ale nienaturalnie szczupły, a jego poplecznicy nazywali go „Lonzo”. :– Najmocniej przepraszam. – powiedział – Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. :– Pan Lonzo, jak rozumiem? – zapytał partner Blaze'a. :– Panie Livaan i panie Blaze. :– Zgadza się :– Masz to? – powiedział Lonzo bez zbędnego marnowania czasu. :– Najpierw zobaczmy forsę. – rzucił Livaan. Lonzo spojrzał na obcego przenikliwie. Zawołał Fina, który przyniósł wielką walizkę. Otworzył zamki i pokazał Blaze'owi i Livaanowi mnóstwo kawałków Tajdenitu – Oto one. A teraz proszę pokazać. – Partnerzy zerknęli na siebie. Livaan wyciągnął walizkę pełną nielegalnych broni i umieścił ją na stole między nimi. :– Muszę potwierdzić autentyczność. – powiedział Lonzo. :– Oczywiście – Livaan otworzył walizkę i obrócił ją, tak by Lonzo mógł ujrzeć jej zawartość. W międzyczasie Blaze wziął jeden z odłamków drogocennego minerału i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Lonzo użył specjalnego urządzenia, które przeskanowało bronie. :– Cóż, wyglądają na prawdziwe. :– Oczywiście, że są prawdziwe. – rzekł sarkastycznie Livaan. :– Proszę powiedzieć... – zaczął czteroręki gangster – ...jak je panowie zdobyliście? :– Czy to ważne? – zapytał towarzysz Blaze'a. :– Zakładam, że nie. :– Chwileczkę – Blaze wziął kolejny odłamek i zmiażdżył go w swojej dłoni – Liv, to fałszywki. Livaan wziął garść odłamków Tajdenitu. :– Zapewniam pana, panie Blaze... :– Łoł, łoł, masz rację. Co ty kurwa kombinujesz, co? – stwierdził Livaan. :– Może to was powinienem o to zapytać. :– Jaja sobie robisz? – krzyknął Blaze i położył dłoń na walizce, żeby ją zamknąć, ale Lonzo chwycił jego rękę. – Oferta nieaktualna. :– Chodź, Blaze. Zwijamy się. Lonzo spojrzał na dealerów i dziarskim tonem głosu powiedział im, że przeceniają swoje możliwości. :– Proszę dać mi te bronie, zabrać walizkę i wypierdalać stąd! Blaze starał się ignorować go, jednak jeden ze zbirów zatrzymał go. :– Póki jeszcze możecie. – kontynuował Lonzo. :– Rób, co mówi. – powiedział Fin, który próbował przekonać płonącego obcego, aby oddał walizkę pełną broni, ale ostatecznie pchnął Blaze'a. Handlarze znaleźli się teraz w gównianej sytuacji. Nie minęło kilka chwil, a Blaze miał już w głowie cały plan. Szybko chwycił walizkę i uderzył Fina. W tym samym czasie Livaan zaatakował najbliższego zbira. Gdy obcy walczyli, Lonzo zabrał teczkę z nielegalnym sprzętem i dyskretnie opuścił pomieszczenie. Fin wymierzył dwa ciosy w twarz Blaze'a – No chodź! – krzyknął. Nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź. Blaze kopnął go w brzuch i pchnął na innego przeciwnika. :– To wszystko na co się stać? :– '' Jest mój!'' – Fin zamachnął się, by uderzyć płonącego wroga, jednak jego oponent skontrował atak i Fin uderzył kolejnego zbira. Livaan rąbnął głową przeciwnika o stół, a następnie złapał krzesło i znokautował kolejnego gangstera. Fin otrząsnął się po ciosie i przyszpilił Blaze'a do ściany. Płonący kosmita był w stanie uwolnić się z uścisku i wprowadzić kontratak. Wykonał szybki ruch, kopnął go w kolano i walnął głową przeciwnika o kant stołu. Nie mógł napawać się zwycięstwem, bo Fin wypchnął go przez okno i razem wylądowali na podłodze na dolnym piętrze baru. :– Ej, ej! Żadnych bójek w barze! – krzyczał rozwścieczony barman, ale nagle kula ognia rozbiła się na tapecie nad nim – Okej, okej! Blaze zapala swoje ciało i wykonując kilka imponujących akrobacji, strzela do wrogów, którzy go otoczyli. Livaan pojawił się za nim i powiedział mu, że muszą ruszać. Gdy podbiegli do drzwi, do sali wpadł wielki zbir. :– Ooo kurwa... – powiedział zmęczony Blaze. :– Cześć, wielkoludzie. :– Mam go! – Livaan wskoczył na przestępcę. :– Kiepski pomysł, kutasie – powiedział oprych. Wtem Fin chwycił Liva, a zbój złapał Blaze'a. Cisnął nim do toalety, wprost na pisuar. Obcy ledwo wstał po uderzeniu w ceramiczny obiekt. :– O stary... coś okropnego. Daj mi chwilkę. – Blaze udaje zmęczonego i nagle atakuje draba... ale cios go nie rani. Przeciwnik rzuca Blaze'em o ścianę. Ten szybko wstaje i zaczyna rytmicznie uderzać wroga. Wykonuje kilka kontrataków i po naładowaniu swojej pięści ciepłem, uderza go z całej siły. Zbój pada na ziemię nieprzytomny. :– Wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie jest? – krzyknął Livaan z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. :– Tylko duma ucierpiała. :– Choć, musimy stąd spadać. Wyjdziemy tyłem. Blaze i Livaan szturmem wybiegają z zaplecza klubu, wywarzając drzwi. Biegną przez ciemną uliczkę, mijając śmietniki i inne przeszkody, by w końcu dotrzeć do drabinki na dach, czającej się tuż za rogiem. Obcy sprawnie wspinają się na dach budynku. Livaan spostrzega, że nadciąga kolejna fala zbirów służąca za wsparcie nadesłane przez Lonzo. „''Ruchy!”, krzyknął Blaze i natychmiast zerwał się do biegu. Bohaterowie biegną po dachach pobliskich budynków, starając się zgubić pościg. Livaan wyjmuje pistolet plazmowy i w biegu zaczyna ostrzeliwać goniących ich drabów. :– ''Musimy dotrzeć do poduszkowca! – wykrzyczał Blaze, wymijając plątaninę rur gazowych spektakularnymi ruchami akrobatycznymi. :– Te gnidy wcale nie chcą ginąć! Blaze wskakuje susem na ścianę, wybija się w powietrze i obracając się w kierunku przeciwników strzela kulą ognia, która eliminuje dwóch gangsterów. Livaan oddaje kolejną serię strzałów z pistoletu i trafia pociskiem plazmowym prosto między oczy kolejnego zbira. Martwe ciało gangstera koziołkuje kilka razy, by w końcu zatrzymać się na powierzchni stropu. Mężczyźni zeskakują w uliczkę, gdzie czeka na nich czerwony poduszkowiec. Ignit natychmiast wsiada i odpala pojazd, z impetem wyjeżdżając z uliczki. Śmigacz wjeżdża na jezdnię, skutecznie gubiąc ludzi Lonzo. Poduszkowiec pędzi przez miasto, wymijając samochody. Nagle Livaan zauważa w tyle zbliżające się motocykle należące do Hydraulików oraz statek powietrzny stróży prawa. :– Cholera... Blaze, mamy problem. Zgub ich! Motocykle zbliżają się do śmigacza, jednak Blaze odpycha je i szybko skręca w pobliską uliczkę. Wyjeżdża z alejki i wykonując zwrot wciska się w kolejny pas ruchu. Z pobliskiej uliczki wyskakuje motocykl Hydraulików i kontynuuje pościg za podejrzanymi. Blaze manewruje między samochodami i na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu robi łuk, którym dezorientuje kierowcę jadącego obok, przez co ścigający ich funkcjonariusz wpada na maskę auta. Jednakże wjeżdżając w kolejny zakręt, natyka się na jeszcze jeden pojazd kosmicznej policji. Livaan zerka na Blaze z niepokojem. Ignit nie spuszcza wzroku z drogi. Wskazówka na liczniku przechyla się w prawą stronę. Na zegarze wybija prędkość 180km/h. Poduszkowiec brawurowo wjeżdża na autostradę. Na niebie ponownie pojawia się statek Hydraulików, który wypuszcza jasny snop światła podążający za ściganymi zbiegami. Blaze mocniej naciska pedał gazu. Zbliżając się do wiaduktu, Ignit zauważa dwa czerwone śmigacze pędzące po przeciwnej stronie autostrady. Zaciąga ręczny i wykonuje gwałtowny skręt, przenosząc się na sąsiedni pas. Statek na niebie również wykonuje zwrot. Blaze dogania parę czerwonych pojazdów i wjeżdża między nie. Gdy tylko auta wjeżdżają pod wiadukt, Blaze przyspiesza i wymija jeden z nich, zajmując jego pas i zmuszając go do zajęcia środkowego miejsca. Wszystkie trzy śmigacze wyjeżdżają spod wiaduktu. Blaze skręca w najbliższy zjazd z autostrady, a Livaan przygląda się jak statek Hydraulików śledzi pozostałe czerwone poduszkowce. Liv klepie partnera po ramieniu, uśmiechając się. :– Ty skurczy... Blaze słyszy świst i odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Zerka kątem oka w kierunku towarzysza. Jedyne co udaje mu się zauważyć to moment, gdy ciało Livaana bez czucia osuwa się na deskę rozdzielczą, zostawiając po sobie krwawe plamy. Obcy odwraca się i zauważa Hydraulika na motocyklu z wyciągniętą bronią plazmową. Funkcjonariusz oddaje kolejny strzał, jednak trafia w tył pojazdu. Blaze przyspiesza i strzela w kierunku Hydraulika kulą ognia, która eksploduje tuż przed nim. Kosmiczny policjant próbuje zatrzymać motocykl, jednak wpada w poślizg i kończy na jezdni. Gdy wstaje, zdejmuje kask i podnosi się z ziemi, jednak nie dostrzega już podejrzanego. Blaze dociera do niewielkiego budynku na przedmieściach, który niegdyś był stacją pomp. Niedbale parkuje pojazd przy wejściu i wyskakując, dotyka maski, co aktywuje nanoboty w karoserii i poduszkowiec zmienia kolor na granatowy oraz rozsuwa dach. Technologia maskująca – „konieczna konieczność” dla każdego kto chce się ukryć przed glinami. Blaze przechodzi przez niewielki korytarz i dociera do metalowej klatki, służącej za windę. Wstukuje kod na panelu i winda zjeżdża na samo dno placówki, ukazując ukrytą pod ostatnim poziomem pompowni tajną kryjówkę obcego. Przechodzi przez przestronną salę i dociera do głównego komputera po czym siada na starym krześle obrotowym. :– Ech... – wzdycha, przerywając swoją zadumę – Pieprzeni... :– Blaze? – przerywa mu kobiecy głos – Co się stało? Miałeś informować mnie o przebiegu akcji. Czekaj, gdzie jest Livaan? – w głosie wyraźnie słychać było zmartwienie. :– Ash... ja... wydymali nas, Ash. Ci pieprzeni gangsterzy... – uniósł się Blaze – W dodatku Liv i, cholera, zajebali naszą broń. Chcieli wcisnąć nam fałszywki! :– Och... – Ash zamilkła. :– Nie daruję im, nie ma mowy! Znajdziemy ich i odbierzemy, co nasze. Nie damy się zrobić jakiemuś miejskiemu gangowi! :– Blaze, gang Lonzo jest... :– W nosie mam to jacy oni są! Dla mnie są już martwi. – rzekł stanowczo Blaze. :– Słuchaj, oboje znaliście ryzyko, gdybyście tylko byli bardziej ostrożni... :– Ostrożni? Ash, w naszym fachu liczy się bezpośredniość, nie idziemy na kompromisy. Jeśli ktoś próbuje cię okraść, udowadniasz mu, że popełnił błąd, wybierając właśnie ciebie. Blaze wstaje z krzesła i opiera dłonie na blacie biurka. :– I tak własnie zrobimy – pokażemy Lonzo, że zadarł z niewłaściwymi ludźmi. :– No dobra. – głos Ash uspokoił się i nabrał determinacji – W walizce z bronią umieściłam nadajnik. Jeśli szczęście nam dopisze to uda nam się zlokalizować tego gnojka zanim jego spece się zorientują. – powiedziała. Na ekranie przed Blaze'em wyświetliła się mapa miasta oraz kilka czerwonych punktów, które następnie zaczęły pulsować i łączyć się liniami, wyznaczając trasę. :– Mam! Ich auto zatrzymało się w alejce przy Cord Avenue, niedaleko budynku przeznaczonego do rozbiórki, jeśli się pospieszysz to zdążysz odzyskać walizkę i dać Lonzo jasny sygnał, że po niego idziesz. :– Świetnie, będziemy w kontakcie, mała. – Blaze natychmiast wybiegł z sali. :– Spokojnie, będę monitorowała całą akcję z siedziby. – odpowiedziała – I z łaski swojej, nie nazywaj mnie tak, chłoptasiu. – dodała cynicznie. 20 minut później Blaze dociera na Cord Avenue, główny plac miasta, wiecznie zatłoczony, w pobliżu którego średnio co godzinę ktoś dokonuje kradzieży. O dziwo, praktycznie każdemu „ktosiowi” udaje się uciec. Jak wiele może zdziałać maska tożsamości i tłum ludzi na zawołanie. Czasami wydaje mi się, że Hydraulicy w tym mieście naprawdę zajmują się przetykaniem kibli. Tak lekkomyślnego oddziału jak w Palin nie znajdziecie nigdzie. Choć może to tylko przykrywka i naprawdę są grupą rozsądnych i roztropnych funkcjonariuszy planującą jakąś większą akcję? Albo skorumpowaną bandą debili, którzy mają powiązania z każdym gangiem w mieście i całkiem niezłe profity płynące ze współpracy z nimi. Kto wie. To miasto cuchnie korupcją, choć władze próbują za wszelką cenę wytworzyć złudny wizerunek nowoczesnego i ponadindywidualnego społeczeństwa. Dość o mieście. :– Ash? – powiedział dyskretnie ukrywający się za ścianą budynku Blaze – Jesteś tu? – mówiąc to spojrzał na kamerę przemysłową. :– Widzę cię, dymek, chociaż zakres widoczności tej kamer nie pozwala mi zajrzeć w głąb alejki. Gdy tam dotrzesz jesteś zdany na siebie dopóki nie będziesz z powrotem w moim zasięgu. – poinformowała hakerka. :– Jasne. Zgaszony Blaze przykucnął i delikatnie wyjrzał zza rogu. Totalna ciemnica. Nawet drobna lampa przy drzwiach jednego z mieszkań nie pomogła mu dostrzec żadnych ludzi. Pozostając w pozycji kucznej, Ignit zaczął skradać się coraz bliżej, aż zauważył zarys samochodu. Jedyne co słyszał to odgłosy tłumu na Cord Avenue, w alejce panowała grobowa cisza. Powoli wstał i rozpalił ogień w pobliskiej beczce, po czym wysłał niewielką iskrę, by rozpalić kolejne ognisko. Światło rozproszyło mrok i oczom Blaze'a ukazały się ciała gangsterów. Zerknął na trupa leżącego bliżej auta i dostrzegł dziurę w jego głowie. :– To nie zbiry Lonzo... – pomyślał – Próbował odsprzedać moją broń innemu gangowi, ale musiał wydymać ich tak samo jak mnie. W takim razie czemu nadajnik doprowadził nas tutaj? Czyżby... Obcy odwrócił się i zauważył niewielkie urządzenie z diodą pulsującą na czerwono leżące obok samochodu – lokalizator z walizki. Centymetry dalej na ziemi leżał komunikator. Blaze nachylił się, by podnieść urządzenie, a gdy wstał poczuł czyjąś obecność. Tuż przed nim stał barczysty kosmita w idealnie skrojonym garniturze, szytym na miarę, mierzący z pistoletu w kierunku Blaze'a. :– Nie wierzę w zbiegi okoliczności, płomyczku – powiedział muskając palcem spust broni. Blaze rozpoznaje napastnika, którym okazuje się być zbir Lonzo, z którym wcześniej walczył w klubie nocnym – Fin. Ognisty obcy mierzy wzrokiem przeciwnika, po czym natychmiast rzuca się na niego. Wymijającym ruchem rozbraja Fina, jednak macher przerzuca go przez ramię i obcy ląduje na plecach. Fin uderza Blaze'a w twarz, by go zdezorientować i rzuca się po pistolet, który wytrącony z jego ręki upadł na ziemię. Gdy tylko chwyta za broń, Blaze błyskawicznie dobywa paralizator i strzela do przeciwnika ładunkiem elektrycznym. :– Kto strzela do faceta w dupę? – powiedział przez zęby Fin – Rzuć to! – rozkazał odwróciwszy się do Ignita z ponownie wycelowanym pistoletem. Blaze powoli unosi ręce i upuszcza paralizator. :– Jakim cudem wciąż stoisz na nogach, koleś? – zapytał krętacko Blaze. :– Postrzeliłeś mnie w mój portfel. I podziurawiłeś mi mojego nowego Filly Binna. – odpowiedział z przekąsem, wskazując na garnitur. Fin szybko przebadał wzrokiem trzymanego na muszce kosmitę. :– Pracujesz dla Lonzo, prawda? – rzucił niepewnie Blaze. :– Czy dla niego pracuję? Skąd. :– Więc co tu robisz, jesteś gościem od odwalania brudnej roboty i sprzątania po kolegach, hę? :– Och, nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Ja... – Fin kopie ciało jednego ze zbirów – ...jestem tu żeby go sprzątnąć, ale skoro nalegasz mogę zająć się i tobą! – mówiąc to ponownie pewniej położył palec na spuście – Skończył się twój limit pytań... :– Czekaj, czekaj... Myślę, że możemy sobie pomóc. Widzisz, ja też szukam tego gnojka. :– Zrobimy tak. Widziałem jak podnosisz to ustrojstwo z ziemi. Podnieś je jeszcze raz, oddaj mi – bez odpierdalania jakiegoś ninja-gówna – a ja nie odstrzelę ci głowy, hm? – powiedział, uśmiechając się uszczypliwie. Blaze podaje mu komunikator. Macher rzuca okiem na urządzenie. :– Zepsułeś go celowo, co? O tak po prostu, jak kutas. – powiedział rozczarowany. :– Już go namierzyłem. – stwierdził Blaze – Są w dokach, molo numer 19. :– Och, w dokach? – rzucił sarkastycznie – Nie robisz mnie w konia, co? Bo jeśli tak, to mogę zabrać Cię na małą przejażdżkę z kolegą „Larsem Straszliwym”. – mówiąc to wskazał pistoletem na ciało zbira – Uwierz, nie będzie przyjemnie. :– Mówię tylko, jak jest. – wycofał się Blaze. Fin zmrużył oczy, spojrzał raz jeszcze na Blaze'a i opuścił pistolet. Ominął zwłoki gangstera i wsiadł do stojącego samochodu. Cofając, celowo rozjechał ciało Larsa i rzucił podejrzliwym spojrzeniem w kierunku Blaze'a. Gdy samochód zniknął za rogiem alejki, Blaze wyjął z kieszeni w bluzie niewielką kartę, którą wcześniej wyjął z komunikatora. :– Zobaczmy gdzie się chowasz. Jakiś czas później, z powrotem w siedzibie, Blaze wraz z Ash analizują ukradzioną kartę, by zyskać dostęp do fal radiowych wykorzystywanych przez gang Lonzo. Ash siedziała przed ekranem, wstukując na klawiaturze niezrozumiałe kombinacje klawiszy. :– Przy okazji, przeszukałam kryminalną bazę danych w odniesieniu do opisu tego typa, którego spotkałeś w Cord Avenue. – zaczęła Ash – Niestety, gość nie istnieje. :– Ech... :– Chociaż... ludzie z dziupli coś znaleźli. Mówią, że ktoś, kto do złudzenia przypomina gościa z twojego opisu kręci się przy pompowni. :– W sensie, że... :– Tak, jest tutaj. :– Kurwa! – powiedział zdenerwowany – Zostań tu i namierz Lonzo, ja zajmę się tym gogusiem. – mówiąc to, Blaze chwycił w dłoń blaster laserowy. Mężczyzna udał się do windy i wyjechał na samą górę budynku. Wyszedł z pompowni i natknął się na stojącego przy jego śmigaczu Fina. :– Tsa, śledziłem cię, bo wiem, że jesteś kawałem gówna... :– Czego chcesz? – przerwał mu Blaze. :– Wydymałeś mnie. Mówiłem, że lepiej żebyś mnie nie wydymał. :– Powiedziałem to, co sam wiedziałem. :– Hm. – Fin odwrócił się plecami, po czym ponownie zwrócił się w kierunku Ignita – Mam wystarczająco dużo kul, żeby na twojej gębie powstał napis „kupa gówna”, chcesz tego? :– Nie. Słuchaj, szukasz Lonzo, ja też. Może razem udałoby nam się znaleźć go szybciej, hm? Pójdziemy po niego razem. – powiedział zmęczony durnymi tekstami Fina. :– Nie, nie pójdziemy. – powiedział wymachując palcami przed twarzą Blaze'a. :– Chłopie, rzucasz się na jednego z groźniejszych gangsterów na Scepcie. Myślisz, że jego ludzie nie są gotowi na jakiegoś „zbira” w designerskim gajerku? :– „Zbira”? – Fin oburzył się i na moment zamilkł – To boli. I w dodatku szczypie. – odpowiedział spokojnie – Wiesz co? Nie stać cię na moje usługi, dymku. :– Okej, zapłacę ci dwa razy tyle ile dostaniesz za sprzątnięcie Lonzo. :– Pokaż kasiorę, a może się zgodzę. – powiedział, wyczuwając okazję na wzbogacenie się. :– Kasiora dopiero po złapaniu Lonzo. Ten skurczybyk ukradł mi coś, co warte jest fortunę , uwierz, że chcę go dorwać równie bardzo jak ty. :– O nie, nie, dla mnie jest po prostu kolejnym celem. Nawet go nie znam. Hmm... – zamyślił się przez chwilę – Czyli łapiemy Lonzo, ty odzyskujesz to coś i ja dostaję wypłatę. A potem i tak mogę go zabić, tak? :– Dokładnie, wchodzisz w to? – Blaze zgasił płomienie na dłoni i wyciągnął ją niepewnie w kierunku Fina. :– Nieeech będzie. – odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni. – Tylko tym razem nie próbuj grać ze mną w gierki. :– Jasne, jasne. Oboje udali się do wejścia do pompowni. Gdy weszli do już do windy Fin przełamał niezręczną ciszę. :– Więc ten drugi wykitował? Bo w klubie, no wiesz, było was dwóch. :– Mhm. – wymruczał Blaze. :– Na pewno? Pierwsza zasada komiksowa: dopóki nie zobaczysz ciała, nie oznacza to, że gość jest martwy. :– Wiozłem jego truchło przez dobre kilka minut w aucie. :– Ach... Druga zasada komiksowa: nawet jeśli zobaczysz ciało, istnieją całkiem dobre wyjątki... :– Zamknij się. Fin wyprostował się i przez całą podróż windą już się nie odezwał. Gdy obcy w końcu zjechali do kryjówki, Ash czekała na Blaze'a z nowymi informacjami. :– Blaze, mam go. Podsłuchałam ich kanał i wiem gdzie... – Ash zauważyła Fina. – Och... :– Hej, piękna. – przywitał się szarmancko, całując jej dłoń. :– Co on tu robi? – zapytała lekceważąco, zabierając dłoń. :– Cóż, Fin pracuje teraz dla nas. Obiecałem mu sporą sumkę za pomoc w dopadnięciu Lonzo. :– Mhm, płomyczek nie mógł trafić lepiej, jestem najlepszy w swoim fachu. – rzucił dumnie. Ash wyświetliła na ekranie komputera mapę miasta i zaznaczyła czerwonym punktem jedno z miejsc. :– Wygląda na to, że nasz kolega znowu spróbuje sprzedać twój towar, Blaze. Tym razem na torze wyścigowym Aon. :– Czy nie dzisiaj wieczorem mają odbyć się wyścigi ścigaczy? :– Idealna okazja na nielegalne deale. – powiedział Fin. :– W takim razie musimy mu przerwać. I wiem już nawet jak. – uśmiechnął się perfidnie Blaze. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Blaze zbiera drużynę, w skład której wchodzą macher Fin Hayes i hakerka Ash Shlott, aby zemścić się na kosmicznym gangu i jego przywódcy Lonzo, który go okradł. * Livaan zostaje śmiertelnie postrzelony przez Hydraulika. Debiuty * Fin Hayes (debiut) * Ash Shlott (debiut) * Livaan (debiut) * Brenner (debiut) * Cannod (debiut) * Lonzo (debiut) * Lars (debiut) Postacie * Blaze (chronologiczny debiut) * Fin Hayes (debiut) * Ash Shlott (debiut) * Livaan (debiut; śmierć) * Hydraulicy ** Cannod (debiut) * Lars (debiut; ciało) Wrogowie * Gang Lonzo (debiut) ** Lonzo (debiut) ** Brenner (debiut) Cytaty Ścieżka dźwiękowa * * * Ciekawostki * Istnieje druga wersja scenariusza, w której Livaan ginie postrzelony przez gangstera wysłanego przez Lonzo. ** Druga wersja scenariusza różni się także drobnymi szczegółami, takimi jak kolor poduszkowca, którym porusza się Blaze. Galeria Blaze_Vol._1_-1_Variant_Cover_A.png|Okładka wariantowa A Blaze_Vol._1_-1_-_Variant_Cover_by_Benios912.png|Okładka wariantowa autorstwa Benios912 Blaze_Vol._1_-1_(variant_cover_A).png|Koncepcja okładki wariantowej A Blaze_1_1_(variant_cover_A)_-concept_art-.jpg|Koncepcja okładki wariantowej A Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Blaze